


Hobby - 31 Days of Apex - Day 24

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [24]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Time out to try and rediscover her hobbies.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 6





	Hobby - 31 Days of Apex - Day 24

Throughout my childhood, Papa would often find me in the workshop, tinkering exploring, teaching my Nessie new things. I’m not too sure when tinkering and creating things merged from a hobby into a passion. I wold spend countless hours in there, I remember falling asleep whilst working on one of my numerous projects and waking up I had one of my duvets draped over my back. But that’s besides the point. Ever since I’ve joined the games though, I haven’t found time for myself to actually work on anything. Dr. Caustic has told me to focus more on improving my pylons and the fences to the games, so all my time has been spent in that effort. And less time and effort has gone towards my passions and what I enjoy.

But, being stuffed into the humid bar and having to work with Crypto with rebuilding the simulacrum’s head had brought that itch to a surface. So here I am. Lying on my bed with a screwdriver and a circuit-board. Yes, I might have snuck this out from the old technological facilities in the Canyon. But who’s to care, it’s not like the IMC is back or that Hammond will want to recover these sites. I don’t know what I aim to get from deconstructing this board, I guess it’s just nice to get back to ones’ roots. 

I drag my finger along the silver lines of solder, contrasting against the green of the board, following the flow that the electrons would take from terminal to terminal. Arriving at the next component, it was held securely with 4 dainty, small screws. And a couple of deft, left turns on the screwdriver had them wriggling out of position. It popped off. The mechanism was spring-loaded, and it popped out slightly giving me a slight jump. I looked back down at it and it was still resting in the screw-holes.

I lifted the component off. It was just a housing, to cover a bundle of smaller, delicate, intricate components. Lifting away the shield was akin to getting to know someone, progress on removing it was slow at first, but then the speed increases, and you think that you know them. And then, a completely different side of them gets revealed, they tell you more about them and vice versa. But unlike a circuit board, human emotions are complicated. It’s not just a one-on-one situation. There’s other people’s emotions to consider, other people’s opinions. It’s all so scary. But this circuit-board, I can easily pry the components off, and learn more about them another day. Why can’t human relations be like that. I get that people have things that they want to hold close to their chests and understandably wouldn’t want to tell other people about, but it’s all so very confusing. I want to understand them, and for them to understand me and not belittle me or treat me like a child. All these thoughts were rushing through my head as I stuffed them into a small plastic bag, and the put it back down to my side.

“I wish I could understand.” I mutter with a yawn, I felt myself grow weary and I decided it best that I cease working on the board in case I broke anything that might be valuable for a future project.  
When I was a lot younger, Papa would sit me up in bed and read me a night-time story. Usually about people being rescued or fantasy animals talking. I never was a huge fan of those. Not until I grew older at least, and when I did he told me a story once about a vampire – and just how a power-supply sucks energy for the components, these vampires sucked energy for themselves. For selfish means, I often wonder if. Well, if we’re all vampires, not like that – but in social situations, we all have a strain on each other and in my case, it really sucks the joy right out of me.  
I exhale an audible sigh. Gibby and Wraith have told me to try to not feel like this, and that if I feel overwhelmed, it’s perfectly okay for me to just…escape. I can’t help but feel guilty. “And, I guess if nothing else.” I look across at the components strewn on my desk. “I have my hobby.” I say with a yawn and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I got called out for putting "eh mildly happy with this one" in the ending notes of all my stories. So I'm not going to here. But I do feel like there's a lot of potential to build around this one. But I also dug myself into this prompt. So it's like a 50/50. Still not bored of writing Wattson though. Hopefully I'm doing her justice.


End file.
